


El buen amigo

by Viko Oops (Vikokaoru)



Series: Historias del Dragón Venus [3]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Esto es tan moñas que no creo que pueda releerlo en la vida, M/M, También hay mucho drama???? HOW
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikokaoru/pseuds/Viko%20Oops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Es una tontería en realidad —dijo Nagumo rápidamente—. Sólo me ha llamado la atención que a Kiyama-kun lo llames por el nombre de pila y a Kazemaru-kun no. Pensaba que los conocías desde hacía el mismo tiempo.</p>
<p>—¡Ah! Bueno, supongo que nunca se me va a quitar la costumbre de cuando Hiroto y yo éramos novios  —soltó una risa despreocupada.</p>
<p>El salero salió despedido de las manos de Nagumo y esparció la mitad de su contenido por la mesa al caer tumbado estrepitosamente.</p>
<p>—¿Cuando erais qué? —exclamó recogiendo la sal con una mano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El buen amigo

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé. LO SÉ. Un nuevo fic del Dragón Venus (nadie puede, nadie debe pararme). Mi querida Fres me pidió que contara más cosas sobre Hiroto y Mire me dio una idea divertida acerca del atuendo de Nagumo en el restaurante, el drama y todo lo demás me vinieron porque sí, sin avisar los muy bandidos.
> 
> ¡Este está ambientado ANTES del Dragón de Fuego y DESPUÉS del Dragón Venus! En El Dragón de Fuego comenté que el primer año de su relación había sido el más difícil porque se tenían que acostumbrar el uno al otro, ¿verdad? Pues bien, aquí un fragmento de su primer año.
> 
> Como siempre, tengo todo el miedo de haberla cagado.

 

—Es aquí, ¿verdad? —Kazemaru estaba examinando el minúsculo papelito en el que había dibujado un mapa no con mucha habilidad pero sí bastante informativo, y se había detenido delante de un enorme edificio de muchos bloques y tantos pisos que parecía que tocaba el cielo.

—Sí, esta es la casa de Midorikawa —Hiroto se puso la mano a modo de visera y levantó la mirada—. Nunca me acuerdo exactamente de la zona, he venido muy pocas veces y siempre tengo que mirar ese pequeño plano.

El sol se estaba poniendo a sus espaldas y todo a su alrededor tenía un brillo dorado. La placa de los timbres del edificio era metálica y hacía daño a la vista porque todos y cada uno de los botones reflejaban la luz con pequeños puntitos amarillos, casi blancos. Kazemaru llamó al último de los pisos y miró con algo de inquietud la lente de la cámara de seguridad, hasta que al fin pudieron entrar. El viaje en ascensor era bastante lento y lo pasaron casi en silencio, pero con una sana emoción que llenaba por completo el cubículo.

—Por fin vamos a conocer a su famoso novio —comentó Kazemaru, que asía con mano firme la tira de su bandolera de clase—. Parece increíble que haya tardado tanto en presentárnoslo.

—Así es Midorikawa —sentenció Hiroto tranquilamente—. Le gusta andar sobre tierra firme pero le cuesta asentarse.

El ascensor se abrió con un  _ding_ muy melodioso y se encontraron con su sonriente amigo que los esperaba con la puerta abierta y un delicioso olor que se escapaba del luminoso interior. Hiroto y Kazemaru se dieron cuenta entonces de que, o bien tenían hambre, o simplemente se había apoderado de ellos la molesta gula.

—Bienvenidos —Midorikawa se hizo a un lado para que se pudieran descalzar y les prestó unas zapatillas limpias.

—Gracias por invitarnos, ¿qué tal estás? —preguntó Kazemaru mientras se quitaba la bandolera y la sudadera. Era verano y fuera no hacía mucho frío, no tenían que abrigarse demasiado.

—Aún sigo dándole vueltas a la nota de ayer de Márketing, pero por lo demás, bien —Midorikawa se encogió de hombros y sonrió a Hiroto, que había puesto los ojos en blanco porque esa nota que le traía tanto de cabeza era la más alta de los tres—. Haruya está en la cocina, venid conmigo al salón y poneos cómodos; enseguida os traigo algo de beber.

El salón era pequeño pero acogedor. Había dos sofás y, delante, una mesa baja con cojines para comer en ella (había cuatro cojines ya dispuestos), una alfombra muy suave con motivos geométricos y una televisión de pantalla plana que parecía ser lo más caro que había en la casa junto con la Playstation 3. Se agradecía que por la ventana entreabierta entrara una brisa ligera que apenas mecía un poco la cortina. Hiroto se acomodó en un cojín de color verde y a su lado se sentó Kazemaru, ojeando la habitación con curiosidad, en uno azul. Había una estantería con algunos libros reconocibles de clase, figuritas divertidas de series bastante conocidas y algún cómic que otro. Y también, algo distinto a lo que había la última vez que Hiroto había estado en esa casa, un porrón de libros de condimentos, postres y cocina casera y profesional.

Y un calcetín marrón en una esquina.

—Está bien el detalle —comentó Hiroto con una risita, señalando el susodicho discretamente. Kazemaru se rio también, tapándose la boca con la mano. En clase, Midorikawa era muy pulcro y ni siquiera le gustaba tener en la mesa más que un bolígrafo, un lápiz y la goma, lo imprescindible.

—Es increíble, me he olvidado de comprar el té —el anfitrión apareció de nuevo en la sala, con una bandeja en la que había cuatro vasos transparentes llenos de agua hasta arriba y una figura alta que desfilaba tras él—. Lo siento, nos tendremos que apañar con agua. Por cierto, os presento a Haruya Nagumo.

Al dejar los vasos en la mesa el chico de detrás no tenía dónde esconderse así que aceptó con resignación ese protagonismo que no deseaba tener.

Era alto y destacaban en su cara un par de ojos desafiantes e intensos como la luz de una lámpara en medio de la oscuridad, las cejas en fruncimiento permanente y el pelo rojo y desordenado a su antojo como la llama bailarina de una hoguera. Era de figura delgada y fibrosa y llevaba en el brazo pobremente escondido lo que parecía ser un delantal con dibujos infantiles de tulipanes y helados de color verde; totalmente entrañable en contraste con su expresión dura, llevaba un sólo calcetín de color marrón mientras el otro pie estaba desnudo sobre el tatami.

—Haruya, estos son mis amigos Ichirouta Kazemaru-kun y Hiroto Kiyama —dijo Midorikawa con una enorme sonrisa. Los aludidos hicieron una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo y Nagumo inclinó vagamente la cabeza en un gesto a la vez chulo e incómodo.

—Encantado —masculló decidido a no mirarlos con curiosidad más tiempo del estrictamente educado—. Hacía tiempo que quería conocer a los amigos de Ryuuji.

Desde luego, no estaba en su ambiente.

—Ah, nosotros también teníamos muchas ganas de conocer a Nagumo-kun, ¿a que sí, Hiroto-kun? —Kazemaru levantó las cejas (o, por lo menos, la ceja que se dejaba ver).

—Oh, sí, Midorikawa nos ha hablado mucho de ti —respondió Hiroto dulcemente—. Prácticamente le suplicamos que nos dejara conocerte, dice que eres un cocinero increíble.

—Bueno, no es para tanto... —Nagumo parecía complacido por el halago—. Es sólo trabajo, ya sabéis... con eso del restaurante, y tal, uno coge práctica.

—Haruya nos ha preparado la cena de hoy —dijo Midorikawa, juntando las palmas con deleite—. No me ha dejado casi ni asomarme a la cocina, así que se lo debe de haber tomado muy en serio.

—No digas chorradas, no hice nada del otro mundo —el chico se encogió de hombros—. No sabía si hacer omu-raisu de arroz o de yakisoba así que al final lo hice de arroz y un poco de yakisoba de ternera y verduras aparte. Hablando de eso... me voy a vigilar el yakisoba, que ya casi está. Espero que tengáis hambre —añadió, desapareciendo en dirección a la cocina más rápido que despacio.

Midorikawa apoyó la barbilla en la mano y los miró con una disculpa muda que decía “es lo que no hay”.

—Se toma muy en serio la cocina —afirmó—. Habla como si de verdad no le importara, pero es muy cuidadoso y detallista con los platos y le presta muchísima atención a los sabores, le encanta potenciarlos con especias. Pero eso es algo que sabréis cuando probéis su... —miró hacia otro lado y se le congeló la expresión—, disculpad un momento.

Se levantó de golpe y se fue hacia el rincón de la estantería recogiendo del suelo el calcetín con la rapidez característica de cuando desplegaba su manía por el orden y se fue a la cocina gritando “Haruya, ¡el calcetín!” por el camino.

Hiroto y Kazemaru se desternillaban de la risa.

 

*

 

La cena estaba deliciosa, aún más allá de todo aquello que las palabras de Midorikawa a lo largo de los meses habían augurado. Kazemaru estaba completamente impresionado por la capacidad que tenía Nagumo para convertir un plato tan sencillo y casero como el omu-raisu en tamaño homenaje para el paladar. Kiyama era menos expresivo que su amigo pero sí sabía decir las palabras exactas y consiguió sacarle al cocinero un exclusivo sonrojo y una sonrisa encantada que trató de ocultar bebiendo un poco. A Midorikawa no le faltaba mucho para ponerse a llorar entre rápidos bocados (“ _Midorikawa-kun, tu velocidad es alucinante_ ”, dijo un desconcertado Kazemaru que nunca le había visto comer). Toda la tensión que había tenido Nagumo al principio ya había desaparecido cuando les trajo el postre, unas porciones de tarta de limón que había rescatado de entre las sobras del día y la única creación culinaria decente de Afuro, el jefe del restaurante familiar. Nunca había tenido a un público tan dispuesto a escuchar los desastres que pasaban en la cocina y en la barra, porque sus únicos amigos eran los protagonistas de las vivencias y no tenía sentido contarles lo que ellos mismos habían hecho.

Los amigos de Midorikawa se lo pasaban en grande escuchándole hablar de lo narcisista que era Afuro y lo bien que olía siempre, de las cartas de amor que alguna chiquilla del instituto Raimon le entregaba a Suzuno y de las crisis capilares que ambos sufrían a veces (y que Nagumo sufría más porque no tenían a nadie a quien quejarse más que él). Y a cambio ellos le contaban cosas de Midorikawa que él no sabía, como que tenía la costumbre de recitar uno de sus refranes como si fuera un mantra cada vez que había un examen y el profesor empezaba a repartir los papeles, o la velocidad frenética a la que copiaba los apuntes del encerado con una letra tan ilegible que luego tenía que pedirle prestado el cuaderno a Kiyama. Midorikawa les pedía que por favor parasen, “ _¡Hiroto, Kazemaru-kun, dejad de ponerme en evidencia!_ ”, pero Nagumo deseaba saber más del Ryuuji de la facultad, todo lo que él no le contaba porque no consideraba importante.

Casi lamentó que las horas se les echaran encima y ellos se tuvieran que ir, porque al día siguiente empezaban la última semana antes de las vacaciones y se estaba haciendo tarde. Los chicos volvieron a agradecerle la estupenda cena antes de irse y él, complacido, aseguró que cuando quisieran les prepararía una comida, o que incluso se podían pasar por el restaurante a comer cuando les apeteciera.

—Ya recojo yo, Haruya, que tú has cocinado para todos —dijo Midorikawa en cuanto cerró la puerta y se quedaron solos.

—Como quieras...

Sin embargo él le ayudó a llevar los platos a la cocina y se sentó a observarlo mientras lavaba los platos, porque tampoco había nada interesante en la tele un domingo por la noche y prefería observar la espalda de su novio trabajando a hacer zapping sin encontrar un solo programa interesante.

Su figura se le hacía un poco extraña ahora que sabía más cosas de él, detalles sin importancia realmente, pero detalles que al fin y al cabo él no sabía y sus amigos sí. A veces costaba asimilar que una persona a la que creías conocer bien tenía su propia vida más allá de tu alcance; Nagumo se había olvidado de ese detalle. No era un pensamiento amargo al cien por cien, pero sí algo tristón y contradictorio, y le sorprendió sentir cómo su buen humor resbalaba por su cara lentamente y se adhería al suelo en contra de su voluntad.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal te ha parecido todo? —preguntó su novio por encima del ruido del grifo, con un deje nervioso en la voz.

—Tienes unos buenos amigos, me han caído bien —comentó Nagumo, pensativo, jugueteando con el salero de la mesa—. Aunque me ha sorprendido una cosa.

—¿Hum? —Midorikawa giró un momento la cabeza.

—Es una tontería en realidad —dijo Nagumo rápidamente—. Sólo me ha llamado la atención que a Kiyama-kun lo llames por el nombre de pila y a Kazemaru-kun no. Pensaba que los conocías desde hacía el mismo tiempo.

—¡Ah! Bueno, supongo que nunca se me va a quitar la costumbre de cuando Hiroto y yo éramos novios —soltó una risa despreocupada.

El salero salió despedido de las manos de Nagumo y esparció la mitad de su contenido por la mesa al caer tumbado estrepitosamente.

—¿Cuando erais  _qué_ ? —exclamó recogiendo la sal con una mano.

—¡Pensaba que te lo había dicho! —dijo Midorikawa, casi tan asustado como él—. Oh, vaya, perdona; se me había olvidado, como es algo del pasado y casi nunca menciono ese tema... perdona.

Nagumo analizaba con ojo crítico el estado higiénico de la mesa y había decidido que no pasaba nada si volvía a poner la sal en el salero, pero todavía tenía la boca abierta y la mano rígida por lo inesperado de aquella revelación. ¿Kiyama, exnovio de Ryuuji? ¿El mismo Kiyama de ojos afilados pero muy amables que se había deshecho en halagos por su comida y que, bueno, que se había sentado frente a Ryuuji y había hablado de Ryuuji y...? ¿Ese Kiyama?

Se levantó de la silla y miró desconcertado a su novio, intentando controlar un arrebato molesto y espontáneo que le hacía querer irse al sofá y abrazar un cojín y tratar de no pensar que Kiyama era el ex de Midorikawa.

Él había vuelto a lo suyo con la misma naturalidad con la que había soltado la bomba, y Nagumo aún no se lo podía creer.

—¿Tu exnovio? —dijo finalmente, incrédulo.

Midorikawa suspiró y cerró el grifo.

—Pues sí. ¿Qué pasa, Haruya, no me dirás que ahora estás celoso? —sonrió a modo de broma para calmarle el ánimo, pero él alzó una ceja y resopló.

—¿Celoso? ¡No!

Usó un tono duro, bastante borde, en parte porque cuando se enfadaba no podía manejar bien su voz y en parte también porque no  _quería_ hacerlo. Desde que hacía unos meses había empezado a salir con Midorikawa se había vuelto un erudito en admitir las cosas para sí, y se reconoció pese a la vergüenza que eso le producía que, en efecto, estaba muy irritado porque no se lo hubiera dicho. Pero, ¿celoso? La simple palabra le daba ganas de darle una patada a algo.

No era algo que tuviera mucho sentido, aunque las reacciones de Nagumo nunca seguían un patrón muy lógico.

—Haruya. ¡Haruya! —Midorikawa alzó la voz para que él lo mirara, y lo hizo, refunfuñando. Se estaba secando metódicamente las manos con un trapo y se había puesto serio—. Si hay algún problema al respecto es mejor que me lo digas y lo solucionemos a que te lo guardes y esperar que un día me lo eches en cara.

Ofendido, Nagumo le giró la cabeza y se tapó la boca. Siempre se le notaba todo en la cara, sus mejillas nunca ayudaban porque se sonrojaban a menudo y le fastidiaba un montón. Pero su novio no se amilanó y se quedó ahí esperando, el trapo sin guardar sobre la encimera (normalmente lo ponía en su sitio al instante, resultaba hasta enfermizo). Suponía que era propio de un futuro economista ahorrarse que la cosa pasara a mayores y querer cortar el problema por lo sano, pero eso no iba con Nagumo, experto número uno en guardarse los resquemores durante años.

Pero una vez más, con Midorikawa las cosas eran distintas. Se obligó a sí mismo a hablar, a decir lo más inocente que se le ocurriera, pues él seguía aguardando.

—Es sólo que... no me lo esperaba. Bueno, sí, en realidad vosotros dos parecéis muy cercanos.

—¿Y...? —preguntó Midorikawa.

—No sé. Dios. Tenéis un montón de cosas en común, ¿no? En realidad es normal que acabárais saliendo, supongo.

Lo que bailaba entre sus dientes era una duda que no podía decir en voz alta.

Ryuuji suspiró muy lentamente. Se acercó a él y se apoyó contra la mesa, a su lado, cruzando los brazos en una imitación igual de dura que el gesto que tenía Nagumo, quien no era sino un crío enfurruñado al que habían hecho crecer.

—Tienes razón, tenemos un montón de cosas en común —respondió—. Hiroto no sólo es guapo, también es increíblemente inteligente, muy bueno y atento con los demás. Me ayuda muchísimo en clase, ¿sabes? Y me conoce como nadie.

A Haruya el corazón le latía en las muñecas, en el pecho y sobre todo en la cabeza. Quería irse de allí, volver a su casa y a su futón. Midorikawa apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y ese deseo hizo “puf” y se dispersó como el vapor.

—Pero todo eso no vale nada cuando es a ti a quien quiero, maldita sea —dijo, tirando de su brazo para descubrir su mano y sujetarla entre las de él—. ¿Y qué si tú y yo no tenemos tantas cosas en común? ¿No nos llega con interesarnos por ellas? Me da igual que no sepas de trigonometría mientras estés a mi lado cuando estudio. Me gusta que cuides de mí cuando me pongo de los nervios por los exámenes y que me preguntes la lección cuando te como la olla el día antes de la evaluación —hizo una pausa tensa, se le oyó resoplar—. ¿Y a ti, Haruya, no te llega que quiera aprender a cocinar a tu lado aunque se me dé mal?

—Sí, sí que me llega —respondió él, casi sin aliento; por supuesto que le llegaba—. Y que me hagas tú la comida. Y... el libro.

Le había regalado un libro en Navidades, uno sobre cocina que no era precisamente barato, pero resultaba que Nagumo tenía un ejemplar un poco desfasado y totalmente destrozado del mismo libro. Aún así, se lo había quedado y había empezado a usarlo en lugar del anterior, que no salía de su propia casa.

Midorikawa sonrió.

—Ese estúpido libro —susurró.

Pero al cabo de un rato Nagumo apartó la mano y fingió que se rascaba la nariz para no parecer un desgraciado. Como parecía que su ceño quería reemplazar la posición que ocupaban sus ojos o tal vez llegar hasta la punta de la nariz Midorikawa, preocupado, se dio cuenta de que no le había terminado de convencer. Su novio abrió la boca una, dos veces, pero la volvió a cerrar como si no encontrara las palabras.

—Escucha, si te... llevabas tan bien con él... entonces... —habló entre dientes, mordiéndose una uña.

—Lo dejamos hace muchísimo tiempo —aclaró Midorikawa. Tal vez la telepatía entre ellos dos era sólo cuestión de tiempo, porque pudo ver cómo se le suavizaba la expresión al escuchar sus palabras—. De verdad, fue mucho antes de conocerte y por causas que no tienen que ver contigo. Lo que quiero decir es que esto ya es agua pasada. No funcionábamos de ese modo y volvimos al punto de partida, y esa es la historia.

El labio inferior había sustituido a la uña del pulgar, pero lo soltó para poder hablar.

—Ryuuji, es que no quiero ser un sustituto.

—Oh, cielos. Qué dices.

Midorikawa le acarició la mejilla y le giró la cabeza para que dejara de evitar su mirada.

—Haruya, si te quisieras tan sólo la mitad de lo que yo te quiero...

Se puso de puntillas para darle un beso, pero él había pensado lo mismo y sus bocas terminaron chocándose dolorosamente. Ryuuji soltó un “ouch” y una risita, y Haruya se la cortó volviendo a besarle. Buscó la suavidad y la calidez de su lengua como si no pudiera con el mono, pero Midorikawa se dio cuenta al complacerle de que había algo extraño en el beso de Nagumo, algo errático y distraído.

—Oye, ¿qué te reconcome? —preguntó, apartándose.

Estaba acostumbrado a los cambios de humor de su novio, pero este arranque era muy distinto, más poderoso y preocupante que cuando se molestaba porque reordenaba los condimentos de su cocina o que cuando quemaba la comida por culpa de Suzuno.

Algo en su mueca devolvía a Nagumo a donde había estado antes de conocerse, a un planeta muy lejano e inalcanzable para Ryuuji, pero había además una tristeza inherente tras las pestañas, tras los ojos, que nunca había visto y que incluso le daba miedo (porque Nagumo nunca estaba triste. Nunca).

—Después de todo lo que me has contado yo también quiero decirte algo.

La paciencia era una virtud, y concretamente era la virtud de Midorikawa, porque desde que dijo eso hasta que volvió a hablar transcurrieron por lo menos cinco minutos de los de reloj. Quería que sonara despreocupado y tranquilo y aquello no iba a pasar si le temblaba la voz.

—Yo estaba enamorado de Suzuno.

Gustar era una palabra sencilla de decir en voz alta. Enamorado, en cambio, era una palabra mayúscula y dolía bastante más.

—Suzuno-kun... está saliendo con Afuro-kun, ¿no? —recordó con delicadeza Midorikawa, que no estaba seguro de adónde quería llegar él.

—¡Es algo que ya he superado! —se apresuró a aclarar Nagumo—. Fue hace muchos años en realidad, pero nunca se lo había dicho a nadie y a él... bueno, no se lo dije con las mismas palabras, pero se lo dije cuando me contó que estaba con Afuro. No te lo estoy contando por nada en especial, es sólo que tú me habías dicho eso y... bueno, pensé...

Se le apagó la voz poco a poco y miró fijamente a Midorikawa, desesperado, confiando en que entendiera lo que le quería decir. La presión le martilleaba la cabeza y amenazaba con llevar agua a sus ojos y no quería que él lo supiera (ni siquiera el propio Nagumo sabía el motivo).

Se sentía un estúpido al lado de su novio inteligente y universitario, que estaba tan serio y por algún motivo parecía que lo estaba pasando mal. Sus piernas, como dos gelatinas, parecían sostenerlo más por costumbre que porque realmente supieran lo que estaban haciendo. Sentía el picor bajo el párpado.

—¿Alguna vez has llorado por Suzuno-kun? —fue la extraña pregunta de Midorikawa.

—N-no... —dijo Nagumo, sintiendo que se le hinchaba la garganta y se le caía una lágrima por la mejilla sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitar que él la viera.

Midorikawa rodeó inmediatamente su cuello con los brazos y tiró de él para que se apoyara en su cuerpo. Desconcertado, asustado, clavó los ojos en la pared pidiéndole ayuda al mármol o al dios del mármol. Que Nagumo temblara no era nada nuevo para él: de frío, de excitación, simplemente porque era un torbellino, ese chico siempre parecía un terremoto. Y normalmente no le molestaba, pero que temblara de esa manera le estaba enfadando más que nada en el mundo.

Con Suzuno, no con Nagumo.

—Desahógate de una vez —dijo, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

El abrazo de Haruya le apretó las costillas hasta dejarlo sin aliento, pero lo que más dolía de todo era escuchar sus sollozos quebrados de niño de cinco años.

—No lo entiendo —exclamó, las palabras muy lentas, cortadas y sofocadas por la camiseta de Midorikawa llegaban desde algún lugar del espacio exterior—. No entiendo por qué lloro... Lo he superado, en serio...

—Tranquilo —susurró él, acariciándole la cabeza—. No tienes que explicar nada ahora. Tranquilo, Haruya, no te voy a soltar.

Eso le hizo llorar con más ganas.

Llorar.

Llorar.

 

Hasta que por fin dejó de hacerlo y se dedicó a temblar e hipar sin querer soltarse.

—Te prometo que lo he superado —repitió—. No lo entiendo.

—Si necesitabas llorar tanto es imposible que lo hubieras superado —dijo Midorikawa, que seguía con la mirada el segundero del reloj de pared de la cocina y pensaba a toda velocidad en qué decir, cómo ayudar, cómo consolar, sin encontrar nada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de entender la situación del todo y lo único que se le ocurría soltar era una verborrera sin sentido—. Hiroto y yo cortamos de mutuo acuerdo, ¿sabes? Pero... aún así lloramos bastante los dos. Esas cosas pasan. Y aunque Suzuno-kun haya dejado de gustarte te lo has guardado todo para ti como siempre, ¿verdad que sí? Esas cosas se acumulan, Haruya. Llorar no es malo. Desahogarse es necesario.

Nagumo temblaba y no sabía qué decir, y en realidad le importaba un comino porque no tenía ganas de hablar ni de nada que no fuera abrazarle. Y así pasaron varios minutos más.

Y sorprendentemente se terminó.

Su cabeza dejó de hacer presión y se sintió ligero, embotado, como si al confesar en voz alta y con las palabras exactas aquel gran secreto a esa persona se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Dejó caer los brazos perdiendo parte de su fuerza y Midorikawa dejó de acariciarle la cabeza, se apartó un poco, lo miró y sonrió.

—Estás horrible —dijo, empujándolo hasta el fregadero—. Lávate la cara, te sentirás mejor.

Tenía razón, desde luego. El agua fría le refrescó la cara y alivió todavía más su mente. Se secó con el mismo trapo que había usado Ryuuji para secarse las manos un rato antes y se fijó en lo mojado que le había dejado el cuello de la camiseta. Pensó en disculparse pero la culpa ni siquiera terminó de llegar a registrarse en su cerebro. En lugar de eso, prefirió decirle otra cosa.

—Gracias.

Midorikawa le restó importancia con un gesto y se frotó el brazo en un gesto aprensivo.

—¿Sigues pensando que eres el sustituto de Hiroto? —preguntó.

—No —dijo Nagumo, después de pensarlo seriamente—. Ha sido una estupidez.

—Sí, lo ha sido. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Durante más o menos diez segundos, yo también he pensado que era el sustituto de Suzuno-kun.

Se miraron. Nagumo se echó a reír.

—¡Menudo par de gilipollas nos hemos juntado! —exclamó.

 

*

 

—El sitio es muy curioso —comentó Hiroto al sentarse en la mesa dos, que por fortuna estaba vacía. Midorikawa no pudo sino darle la razón, pero se notaba que lo decía con cariño.

No tardó en aparecer uno de los camareros, un guapísimo hombre de pelo largo que olía a fresas y sonrisa que olía a menta.

—Buenos días, Midorikawa-kun, ¿hoy vienes con un amigo? Bienvenidos los dos.

 

—Afuro-kun, él es Hiroto Kiyama, un compañero de clase —presentó él. Desde que había empezado a salir con Nagumo, se llevaba muy bien con todos los del Dragón Venus, pero en especial con él (aún tenía algo de rencor irracional hacia Suzuno por lo que había sucedido la otra noche)—. Hiroto, te presento a Terumi Afuro-kun, que es el dueño.

—Encantado —inclinó la cabeza cortésmente respondiendo a la reverencia de Afuro.

—Afuro-kun, espero que no te importe si te pido un favor. ¿Te importaría que Hiroto entrara un momento en la cocina? Le gustaría hablar con Haruya y agradecerle la cena del otro día.

—¿Eeeh? —Afuro abrió mucho los ojos, dramáticamente—. Bueno, por qué no, mientras no tarde mucho. Es hora punta, ya sabes —le dedicó un guiño sensual a Hiroto y le hizo un gesto—. Kiyama-san, si vienes conmigo...

Hiroto articuló un silencioso “gracias” dirigido a su mejor amigo y acompañó al jefe por detrás de la barra, esperando mientras anunciaba su presencia.

—Oye, Nagumo, un amigo de Midorikawa-kun quiere hablar contigo —dijo Afuro, asomándose por la cocina—. Hiroto Kiyama-san, para ser exactos. Qué bien, ¿no?

—¿Kiyama? —Nagumo omitió un gruñido y se puso a remover las verduras que estaba cociendo en una olla—. Bueno, que pase —suspiró sin ganas.

Afuro los dejó a solas, mascullando para sí algo como “por qué todos los chicos guapos van a Nagumo, no lo entiendo”. Hiroto, que lo había oído, entró con un suave rubor en las mejillas. Dentro hacía calor y olía tan bien que durante un instante estuvo a punto de cotillear los cazos olvidándose del motivo por el que había venido.

—Volvemos a vernos, Nagumo-kun —dijo alegremente—. Quería agradecerte formalmente la invitación del otro día, la cena fue deliciosa y me lo pasé muy bien.

Levantó una bolsa que llevaba en la mano, pasándosela a un incrédulo Nagumo.

—Kazemaru-kun no ha podido venir y me pidió que lo disculpara, pero esto es de parte de los dos.

Todavía más aturdido, Nagumo cogió la bolsa y examinó el interior. No era de buena educación abrir un regalo de agradecimiento ahí en medio, pero él era demasiado curioso para no hacerlo, y cuando sacó unos zuecos Crocs de color rojo le costó mucho no poner cara de disgusto y tirárselos a la cara.

—Desde luego, no queremos meternos donde no nos llaman —se apresuró a decir Hiroto, alarmado—. Pero hemos pensado que tal vez te gustarían para cocinar, porque son ligeros y cómodos. Midorikawa nos comentó un día que siempre te quejas de tener que cocinar calzado aquí en el restaurante porque tienes que cuidar que no se te manchen las deportivas.

—Hum, gracias —cortó Nagumo, a quien no le gustaba que ese hombre supiera tanto sobre sus detalles del día a día (aunque era bueno saber que Midorikawa hablaba un montón de él)—. Perdona, pero, ¿algo más? Es que tengo que terminar los platos...

Hiroto ladeó la cabeza.

—Sí, verás. Midorikawa me comentó que no sabías que habíamos estado juntos y me imagino que no te habrá sentado muy bien la noticia. Desde luego, yo pensaba que lo sabías.

Con esa frase fue con la que Hiroto Kiyama descubrió que había ciertas cosas que si se le decían a Nagumo mientras cocinaba, lo más probable era que algo cayera al suelo. Ese día fue un huevo.

—Lo siento —dijo apresuradamente mientras Nagumo iba a por la fregona con un gruñido—. No quería molestarte, sino todo lo contrario.

—¿Todo lo contrario? —dijo él, distraídamente.

—Cuando él y yo empezamos a salir nos dimos cuenta rápidamente de que algo no funcionaba —comenzó a decir, deteniendo sin querer toda actividad de su interlocutor—. Lo cierto es que fue muy desagradable saberlo, porque nos gustábamos y no sabíamos qué era lo que iba mal entre nosotros. Lo intentamos alargar más de lo debido, no voy a mentir, pero Midorikawa... en fin, no lo llevaba bien —sus ojos se ensombrecieron—. Se lo tomaba como algo personal aunque no fuera culpa de nadie realmente, y me partía el alma ver cómo se iba apagando poco a poco por ser tan tozudo y querer mantener algo que estaba condenado desde el principio. Cuando lo dejamos, lo pasamos muy mal, pero él pareció llevarse la peor parte.

Hiroto se sacó las gafas y las limpió en el bajo de la camiseta, dejándolas más sucias de lo que estaban antes. Nagumo se había apoyado en la fregona, reflexivo en parte y por otro lado preguntándose por qué le estaba contando todas esas confidencias. Le costaba imaginarse a Midorikawa perdiendo el buen carácter que siempre tenía.

—Supongo que te has dado cuenta de que Midorikawa es una persona a la que le gusta tener las cosas claras —prosiguió, mirando hacia atrás, hacia la cortina como si en cualquier momento fuera a aparecer por ella—. Me parece que tengo la culpa de ello. Quiero decir, éramos los mejores amigos, nunca nos peleábamos y todo apuntaba a que la relación iría viento en popa, y sin embargo... supongo que ni el más sabio puede predecir estas cosas, ¿no? Después de esto, él empezó a exigirse mucho más en clase, siempre esforzándose y estresándose por perfeccionar cualquier pequeñez. Y no volvió a tener nada serio con nadie; aunque no le daba importancia, siempre he sospechado que tenía algo de miedo de que las cosas salieran mal de nuevo.

—Cuando empezamos no me pareció especialmente inseguro al respecto —dijo Nagumo dudoso, aunque con lo inseguro que era él, probablemente cualquier persona le parecería que derrocha confianza por todos sus poros.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Hiroto sonriente—. Precisamente ahí es adonde quería llegar. Nagumo-kun, desde que Midorikawa te conoce se ha producido en él un cambio impresionante. Si lo hubieras conocido antes... ahora sonríe muchísimo más, es mucho más feliz y se le ve relajado cuando antes siempre estaba tenso y estresado. Incluso aunque tardó mucho en comentarnos que estaba contigo, el hecho de que lo haya hecho sólo quiere decir que por fin está seguro y cómodo con alguien, que es feliz y que quiere compartir la noticia con sus amigos. Por eso... En fin, quería decírtelo...

Hizo una reverencia tan profunda y repentina que Nagumo pegó in bote sin querer.

—Muchas gracias por hacer feliz a Midorikawa, Nagumo-kun —dijo—. Por favor, cuida de él, pues te quiere muchísimo.

Se quedó inmóvil en medio de la reverencia, casi suplicante. Nagumo no sabía qué decir.

No tenía ni idea de haber hecho nada por Midorikawa, al menos no en ese sentido, y desde luego no cabía ni en el más estúpido de sus sueños la idea de que su exnovio viniera a agradecerle nada de nada. Hiroto era extraño, muy formal y educado, pero también era genuinamente sincero en sus palabras.

Apretó la bolsa, nervioso, y el crujido hizo que Hiroto se incorporara. Nagumo miraba hacia otro lado, sonrojado.

—Hum, yo... gracias por el regalo —farfulló incómodo—. Me gusta el color. Me las pondré ahora mismo.

—Me alegra que te guste, se lo diré a Kazemaru-kun —el chico pareció sacarse un peso de encima—. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Nagumo-kun.

Se fue sin más.

 

*

 

—Eh, Ryuuji —dijo Nagumo más tarde, apartándose de encima la sábana del futón y pasándosela a su novio, que descansaba a su lado con una mano en el muslo desnudo de Haruya—. Tu amigo Kiyama... es un buen tipo.

—¿Eh? —murmuró él, que se estaba quedando frito—. Ah, pues sí, sí que lo es. Como tú. Y ahora, a dormir.

La habitación de Nagumo era pequeña y estrecha y en el futón cabían de puro milagro. Pero ni siquiera en toda casa, que también era minúscula, había espacio suficiente para que cupiera la vergüenza de Nagumo cuando susurró:

—Te quiero.

Por primera vez.

 

 


End file.
